The Nerevar's Items
by JonathanCole13
Summary: A new chapter in the world of Morrowind where a Dunmer searches for the Nerevar's powerful armor and weapons before a dark force uses them with evil intentions.


---------------------------------------------  
  
The Nerevar's Items: Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
-Where am I?-  
  
A voice arose from my left side.  
  
"Can you hear me? Are you all right?"  
  
At that moment, my body awoke. I slowly   
  
lifted my arms and my head, sitting up. My   
  
head turned to view a Dunmer. The Dark Elf   
  
was wearing a ragged shirt and a plain pair   
  
of pants. His rugged face was harsh but his  
  
friendly disposition greeted me with open   
  
arms.  
  
"I'm glad you are awake. After that storm,   
  
I thought we would never get to Morrowind,"  
  
the Dunmer said.  
  
I confusedly asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The Dunmer's face brightened as if he were   
  
relieved. He replied, "My name is Jiub.   
  
I have been your cabin mate for the duration   
  
of our journey. It seems that you have lost   
  
your memory. That bump to your head did   
  
more than I thought."  
  
With that, I tried to stand up, only to   
  
stumble and fall to the ground. Determined,  
  
I stood up again, grasping the railing on   
  
the wall of the ship. As I stood as still   
  
as possible, I asked, "How long have we   
  
been on this boat?"  
  
Jiub stood up with no difficulty. He   
  
answered, "We've been sailing for about a   
  
week." He laughed heartily, "It looks like  
  
you haven't got your landlegs yet."  
  
Walking towards the main cabin of the lower  
  
hull of the ship, Jiub followed me. As I   
  
sat down on at a table, I started to observe  
  
my surroundings. The dark and dingy boat was  
  
sturdy but barely hospitable. The air   
  
smelled of mold and freshly cooked scuttle.   
  
The air felt cold but a bit humid. The room   
  
was lighted by lanterns sitting on the tables  
  
and by lamps hanging from the ceiling.   
  
Barrels were stowed in the front of the ship,  
  
carrying cargo. The majority of the stocked  
  
cargo was Scuttle and Saltrice. On the   
  
opposite wall from thetables, a small   
  
collection of weapons, including two Steel   
  
Longswords, an Iron Dagger, a Quiver of Steel   
  
Arrows and a Bonemold Longbow, hung from the   
  
ship's wooden wall. The floor was composed of  
  
wooden planks, some weak and brittle from age   
  
and others broken from sheer weight being   
  
pressed upon them.  
  
I looked at Jiub and asked, "Are we getting   
  
off here?"  
  
He looked down and his face darkened. He   
  
murmured, "I sure hope so. Last time, my cabin  
  
mate left but I had to stay."  
  
I felt worried.  
  
-What if I don't get off? I don't want to stay   
  
here anymore.-  
  
I stood up once again and walked over to Jiub.   
  
As I patted him on the back, I said, "I hope   
  
so too."  
  
At that very moment, an Imperial Guard stepped   
  
down the stairs from the deck. This guard was   
  
wearing lower ranked Imperial Steel Armor and   
  
Netch Leather. Although his face was covered,   
  
light shone through the holes in his helmet,   
  
slightly illuminating his face. He seemed   
  
tired, possibly from being overworked.  
  
He murmered, "Okay boys, it's time to get off."  
  
He walked toward the hatch and dissapeared as   
  
he walked back up the stairs.  
  
I stood up and asked, "Where exactly are we?"  
  
Jiub replied in relief, "I believe we are in a   
  
small town, Seyda Neen."  
  
We both walked back to the cabin to gater our   
  
belongings, which weren't very much to begin   
  
with. The small pack I took with me contained   
  
a common shirt and pants, a torch and about 80   
  
septims. Jiub picked up his pack as well. His   
  
pack was small and looked as though it carried   
  
next to nothing.  
  
Afterwards, we walked to the hatch. Taking our   
  
final looks at the ship, we both arose from the   
  
hatch to view a beautiful landscape, at least   
  
compared to our former. The swampy marshland   
  
covered the landscape, containing trees the  
  
height of Dwemer ruins and bugs the size of an   
  
Altmer.   
  
The guard turned around and said, "C'mon, the   
  
faster you get off the faster I can leave."  
  
With that, we both picked up the pace and   
  
hurried up. As we walked off the ship onto a   
  
small pier, a guard stepped out of the building   
  
ahead and walked forward to greet us. The   
  
guard was dressed in full Imperial Armor,   
  
different from most of the guards on the ship,   
  
who wore Netch Leather Armor.   
  
As the guard reached us, he spoke in a friendly   
  
tone and asked, "Well, do you both have a nice   
  
trip?"  
  
Jiub responded, "Not really, but it would be a   
  
lot better if we could get out of here."  
  
The guard frowned and said, "Well, we have to   
  
get you registered first and then give you your   
  
previously confiscated items. After that though,  
  
you can go wherever you want."  
  
When the guard finished, he led us to the   
  
building labeled "The Census and Excise Building"  
  
where we walked in to get registered. 


End file.
